dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Izanami-no-Mikoto (Solarverse)
Izanami-no-Mikoto is the Shinto Goddess of Creation and Death, and was one of the major antagonists in the later chapters of the fanfiction story, [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10036586/36/High-School-DxD-Rise-of-The-Solar-God High School DxD: Rise of the Solar God].' She makes her debut in Chapter 35 in which she appears in a vision shown to Issei. 'History Izanami-no-Mikoto is the primordial Shinto Goddess of Creation, as well as the sister and wife to Izanagi-no-Mikoto. When the pair were summoned into existence, they helped stir the oceans on the Bridge of the Heavens, and settled down on Earth on their island Onogoro. On their first marriage ceremony, Izanami made the mistake of speaking to Izanagi first, so the ritual had to be repeated so that he would speak first. After the second ceremony, Izanami birthed various deities. One day, however, Izanami gave birth to Hi-no-Kagutsuchi the Deity of Fire, and perished from the severe burns of the flames that had blazed throughout her body. Upon death, her body and spirit were sent to Yomi, the Underworld of Shintoism. Izanami ate from the furnace of Yomi, and asked the Gods of the Underworld to let her go. She made efforts to make Izanagi promise not to look at her when he came to retrieve her, but Izanagi did not listen. As a result, Izanagi was greeted by the sight of Izanami's rotting corpse with the Eight Thunders protruding from her body, and the Shinto God immediately fled in terror. Feeling betrayed and ashamed by Izanagi, Izanami sent the Yomotsu-Shikomes, the Thunders and Yomotsu-Ikusas to chase after him. After quickly escaping, Izanagi sealed the entrance to Yomi with a boulder, and Izanami cried, "Why did you do such a thing to me?! You betrayed me! Remove this boulder this instant or I will kill 1000 of your subjects everyday!" Izanagi countered, "For every 1000 you kill, 1500 shall be born in their place!" and thus their marriage had come to an end, starting the transition of Izanami becoming the Yomotsugami, the Goddess of the Land of the Dead. Desiring revenge against Izanagi for trapping her in Yomi for all eternity, Izanami melded her consciousness with the ambiance of The Supernatural World, and vowed to cause suffering and destruction to Izanagi through his descendants. One such descendant of Izanagi, happened to be Issei Hyoudou, the son of Amaterasu, who Izanami quickly targets in a vain attempt to make Izanagi pay for what he did to her. 'Appearance' Izanami_-_Before_Yomi.jpg Izanami.jpg Yomi-Izanami.jpg Tumblr_lzsuea1xyk1qhttpto1_1280_(1).jpg Tumblr_m2z45x6aGX1r73upxo1_1280.jpg Shinto_Goddess.jpg IMG_3691.JPG Creation_and_Death.jpg Izanami on Earth.jpg|'On Earth' Izanami chibi.png|Chibi Grandmother Past Izanami.jpg Initially, Izanami-no-Mikoto had the appearance of an unearthly beautiful woman with pale skin and short black hair, with a long strand of frayed hair that laid across her face. She also possessed soft eyes that were colored purple with a hint of blue within them. After residing in Yomi for so long, Izanami resembled the visage of a corpse-like figure, due to consuming the fruits of the Underworld. Later on, when she is encountered by Issei Hyoudou, Izanami's body seems to have slightly regenerated; albeit with abnormal defects. Her black hair, once wavy and refined, now lay flat against her face, and her skin became a ghoulish pale white, with her eyes sunken to the point of complete emptiness. As The Yomotsugami, she has the appearance of a tall and nightmarish death-rotten monstrosity. When Issei frees Izanami from Yomi and purifies her, her appearance returns to the way it was before being corrupted by the Underworld. After getting accustomed to her new life on Earth, Izanami is given clothes that are more befitting for her current residence. She now wears a pink shirt, light brown jeans and a scarf around her neck. 'Personality' Izanami-no-Mikoto is a wrathful and ominous deity who has devoted herself to harboring absolute ferocious hatred for Izanagi-no-Mikoto, her estranged brother deity and former partner in Creation. Her hatred for him is of such a severe degree that she seeks nothing more than to cause suffering and destruction upon not only Izanagi, but to his descendants as well. This hatred would later extend itself to one of Izanagi's descendants; Issei Hyoudou, the child of Amaterasu. Due to being trapped in Yomi for over millenia, Izanami's mental state severely deteriorated, and she became psychologically and mentally unstable; her former personality overwhelmed by her anger and melancholy. She also expressed intense jealousy towards Izanagi, due to him having the chance to continue his family lineage without her. Izanami is also a very petty Goddess, as she placed Izanagi's wrongdoings onto Issei and targeted him, despite the fact that Issei had no involvement in the events that ended with Izanagi sealing Izanami in Yomi in the first place. Upon meeting Issei for the first time, Izanami's emotions became rampant and out of control. Her personality became driven by a combination of her hatred towards Izanagi, along with her 'grandmotherly' feelings towards Issei, resulting in a further decline in sanity. She constantly berated Issei, and mockingly referred to him as her 'adorable little grandson'. Underneath Izanami's cruel and psychotic exterior, was the fragile shell of a scorned woman betrayed by her husband. As a result of Izanagi sealing her away, Izanami has become utterly broken and melancholic, having remained alone and without freedom for so long. While yelling at Issei for what his grandfather did to her, Izanami openly wept with genuine tears, allowing Issei to see the remnants of her former personality that was overtaken by immense grief and sadness. 'Purified' Grandma_Izanami.gif Release_from_Yomi.gif|'Free of Yomi' When Izanami is freed from Yomi and purified from its effects due to Issei's energy, her personality changes drastically. Upon recovering in Takamagahara and retreating to Earth, the negative emotions that Izanami harbored while dwelling in the Underworld disappeared almost entirely, leaving only a sense of melancholy and frailness. She is far more calm and rational than before; but is shown to briefly lose her composure at the very mention of Izanagi, showing that her grudge against her brother/estranged husband has not waned in the slightest. Her feelings regarding Issei also changes, with her petty hatred for him permanently dissipated and replaced by utmost gratitude and familial affection towards him for freeing her from Yomi. She harbors a great amount of concern for his well-being, as she sensed the battle between Amenominakanushi and Issei, and became extremely worried for the latter's safety. Izanami has also developed a habit of referring to Issei as "my grandchild" in a much more affectionate and genuine manner, in comparison to her previously cruel and mocking disposition. 'Powers and Abilities' Embodiment of Death: As one of the two most formidable Greater Kami in the Shinto Pantheon, Izanami is a vastly powerful Shinto Goddess whose very soul actualizes personification and government over death, especially in those of Takamagahara's creations and the multiverses it materialized in, as well as the rest of the Shinto Pantheon barring Izanagi. Izanami's authority over death is not necessarily just cessation relating to life, but it encompasses extinction in general including destruction, nothingness, silence and other countless associated forces. Darkness of Yomotsugami: An energy sphere gathered by the malevolence within Izanami's soul and the pure darkness of Yomi. It is a fuchsia sphere composed of dark-purple streams of energy that continually increases in great size. The Shinto Goddess used this technique against Issei Hyoudou, with the attack being powerful enough to destroy Issei's Dragon Armor, rendering him powerless. 'Trivia' *Her purified appearance is based off Hisana and Rukia Kuchiki from Bleach. *Aside from Little Sister, Izanami is the only member of Issei's family who initially acted as a major antagonistic force towards him, but changed alliances after Issei saved her. Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Non-Canon Creatures Category:Gods Category:Solarverse Category:Antagonist Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Former Antagonist Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas